sharp_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Becket
Danny Becket is one of the main characters of Sharp Zero. He is a college student at Alexitech Institute as an engineering major, as well as a part-time worker at a gardening shop. He is introduced to the story when Madina'' asks Elliot to bring him food, with the intention of setting them up. He became a hero by the name of Blueshift when he was 16, and retired his hero personality when he got badly injured by Steel Coyote soon after. He is gay (homoromantic homosexual) and romantically interested in Elliot Hong, who was his first kiss and first date. He is Irish and Vietnamese and speaks English and Vietnamese. He is also Irish Catholic. Danny loves cats and sci-fi (especially Star Trek), has "organizational issues", and is autistic. He has an orange and white cat named Meatball. He has a deep voice. Appearance Danny is tall, standing at 6'4", with red hair and blue eyes. He has lots of freckles, and wears rectangular glasses. His style of dress typically includes a hoodie and is quite casual, as he hates wearing "monkey suits". Danny has multiple large scars across his back, an injury obtained from Steel Coyote when Danny was younger that almost killed him. Personality Danny is brave and caring, as is shown when he brings Elliot back from the dead, risking himself to save someone he's only just met. Ability Danny is a very intelligent individual. He is part of the Redshift superhero legacy, and is a super like his father and brother. During his short stint as a hero, he went by "Blueshift", and his powers include invisibility, super speed, and long range transportation. He cannot shift with other people because of the danger of injury or death due to differing "molecular compositions". Biography Background Though it's unclear when Danny first began to show powers, he was already fairly proficient at shifting by the time he was 5 years old. Danny's father, who at the time was known as the hero Redshift, died protecting Danny during the "supercide". At 16, Danny joined the Vindicators as Blueshift, along with his brother Alex, who took on the mantle of Redshift. Danny only did recon missions, due to his power of invisibility, and combat not being his forte. Unfortunately, on one mission he ran into a villain known as Steel Coyote, who, unbeknownst to the heroes, had infra-red vision. Steel Coyote badly injured Danny, leaving injuries across his back which would later become large scars, in a desire to "sign his work". After the incident, Danny left the Vindicator hero team and no longer went by Blueshift or used his powers as a hero. Sharp Zero Danny is introduced right before Elliot accidentally trips into and overdoses on a chemical referred to as "sharp zero" that is stored in a room Danny uses as his office at Alexicorp. Danny takes him to the Throat of Seeing using "special chalk" handed down from his father and brings Elliot back from the dead with the help of the Witchmother. They go on a date soon after that, where Danny watches Elliot perform with his band. After the date, Elliot and Danny help save a girl on a bridge (''Carmen) from the soulless Reapos ''with the help of ''Beezlebub, and then end up in the Crossroads Diner. Relationships * Elliot Hong - (Boyfriend) Elliot and Danny bonded quickly upon meeting after Danny revived Elliot. Quotes *"Chicken delivery hardly merits death Madina!" Trivia *Danny likes to take naps. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supers Category:Characters